In document publishing, typestyles including, but not limited to, different font sizes, font colors, highlighting, italicization, underlining, and strikethrough indicate different meanings and tones for the reader's interpretation that extend beyond the text words and sentences themselves. Different cultures have different ways to mark emphasis in desktop publishing, for example.
Consider the three statements, which are composed of the same words and sentence structures, but two of which include additional information conveyed by italicization:                We were eating apples. (plain statement, no further information)        We were eating apples. (. . . and not some other fruit)        We were eating apples. (. . . but not now)        
Most cultures have similar ways of conveying additional emphasis, and in some cases, the context of the text may also play a part in what methods of emphasis are available. For example, in Short Message Service (SMS) or “text messaging” services, there is no typestyle functionality, just plain text. So, the foregoing example may appear with ad hoc emphasis as follows:                We were eating apples. (plain statement, no further information)        We were eating APPLES. ( . . . and not some other fruit)        We *were* eating apples. ( . . . but not now)        
Here, society has made use of all capitalization (e.g. all upper case font) and bracketing with asterisks to convey some additional information beyond the simple, plain text message.